


Wake Up Call

by kim67TFW



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arachnophobia, Gen, Innocent spider, Jack just wants to be involved, Kinda crack fic, Lots of eye rolls, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), cas is sweet, coulrophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim67TFW/pseuds/kim67TFW
Summary: Sam's just chilling and looking for cases when Dean lets out a scream.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Wake Up Call

Sitting in the kitchen of the Bunker, Sam had found a case and was about to go wake Dean up when he heard his brother screamed bloody murder.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Sam ran to his brother's room to find Cas and Jack were running there too.

Cas reached Dean's bedroom door first and kicked it open with a loud bang.

"DEAN!" Cas yelled as they entered with their weapons charged.

They saw Dean pointing to the sink while using the other hand to pull the sheet over his body.

"KILL IT! KILL IT!" Dean yelled wide eyed.

When they looked at the sink, they saw a huge tarantula crawling slowly across the sink.

Sam gasped and took off his shoe, ready to squash the spider.

"WAIT!" Cas stopped Sam's raised hand and he moved to pick the spider up.

"What are you doing Cas? Kill it!" Dean waved his hand around.

"Dean, it's an innocent Aphonopelma hentzi," Cas explained while petting it.

"Whatever man, just GET IT OUT OF HERE!" Dean yelled and Cas rolled his eyes.

He slipped pass Sam and Jack to carry the spider outside in the trees.

Sam out away his gun and laughed.

"What are you laughing at bitch?!" Dean angrily shoved the sheet off of him.

"Nothing just that you're such a cry baby when it comes to spiders," Sam pointed out, smirking.

Dean was half-way putting on his flannel, "Oh yeah, then what about your clown thing huh?"

Sam gave Dean bitchface #5, "Whatever jerk. We have a case by the way."

Jack snapped his head to Sam, "Can I come?"

Dean nodded, "Sure. Now, get out of my room!" 

Sam rolled his eyes and closed Dean's bedroom door.

_Later that same day..._

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! CLOWN!!" Sam yelled from his bedroom as he was getting ready for the hunt.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT!" Dean yelled back while putting another clown mask in his duffel for later.

In the background, Cas and Jack were rolling their eyes at the brothers' childishness and thought _"This is going to be a long hunt."_


End file.
